


Dirty blond

by kiddypool



Category: Blood Ties (TV)
Genre: And a jerk at the same time, Ass Play, Compulsion, Dream Sex, F/M, Henry is kind of nice here, M/M, Mind Control, Non-Consensual, Orgasm Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Topping from the Bottom, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddypool/pseuds/kiddypool
Summary: "You will never use your compulsion on me ever again" Mike said to Henry , shoving him against the wall. Henry raised his hands and nodded to pacify him.Henry has never been really good at obeying orders.
Relationships: Mike Celluci/Henry Fitzroy, Mike Celluci/Vicki Nelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Dirty blond

Michael was dreaming of Vicky. 

Her D size gorgeous pair of breasts, heavy, swaying in front of him. He raised a hand to touch, to squeeze. She was sliding on top of him, hot skin slowly moving, langorous, sexy. His let his fingers wander, tracing how wide her legs were stretched above him, wide open to take him in. He followed her ribs, caressed her belly, fingers dipping into the unruly blond curls of her pubes. Not real blond, mind you, venetian blond, the only way he'd have it , seriously he had developped a pavlovian sex reaction to that color , he tought, and smiled. He let his palms settle on her hips, guiding her gently to keep rocking onto him. 

Such mesmerizing rythm - back and forth - back and forth, Mike was rock hard and couldnt repress a minute movement to meet her every time she brought her ass down. She was so hot like that doing all the work. Her cunt was working tight around him, sliding wet with desire. He moved up one hand to cup a breast, pinch a nipple, gently. She was so damn dripping wet, everything was sensations, gliding heat on his cock and a whole world of good. Mike felt envelopped in heat and love. He exhaled, a puff of air with sound, a little growl of pleasure. 

He could feel his orgasm was not very far, sliding fast now to the point of no return. but he did not want this to end, it was so deliciously warm, moist, her skin smooth , little droplets of perspiration under his fingers. He bit his lip, trying to concentrate. She was pulling him in, accelerating. God, she was irresistible. He groaned, his balls started to tighten. 

He raised a hand to her nape , wove his fingers in her hair, pulling, trying to slow her down a bit. The urge to come was rising like a tidal wave. Mike grit his teeth, his toes curling, breathing fast. "Michael!" she breathed

... Michael ? he thought , slightly fuzzy. Vicky never called him Michael . Never had such a hushed barritone voice either... What a weird dream. Wait. Pause. something wasn't right. something was weird with her hair. like chasing a forgotten word on the tip of his tongue. Mike frowned, trying to un-tangle himself from this hot fevered sensation, on the brink of coming, or thinking, or something. Focus ! Vicky was blond. so why was he holding onto a handful of black hair ? Great hair, mind you. Smooth , lustrous, yes. But also dark and... curly ? Mike tightened his grip and pulled that hair down hard and that-body-that-maybe-was-not-Vicky arched backwards and stopped moving. 

And suddently Mike's eyes were clearing up, cutting through the haze. that's an Adam's apple on that throat ! That pronounced chin ! Mike froze, he felt his whole body litteraly size up with the wrongness of the situation, a rush of cold sweat. Flat chest, muscular but lithe and petite body. High cheekbones, that sardonic mouth... What the fuck ?! There was a handful of naked Henry in his lap, with hairy legs and an authentic male package between his legs, bent backwards like a circus contortionist, neck pulled taut, straddling him, litterally sitting on him, impaled to the hilt on his dick. Laughing brown eyes were watching him from below, under long dark eyelashes.

A growl of inarticulate rage and incredulity suddenly rose from his chest. Mike was littleraly frothing at the mouth, hyperventiating, jaw clenched with rage and his brain was all // Abort Abort // but at the same time his dick was 5 seconds from expoding and having a really hard time getting the memo... the message from downstairs was more along the line of : all clear // all clear // ready for take off please keep moving , that's a nice stretched asshole here, hot and tight / A hole is a hole / so can we please carry on, and apparently Mike's cock was trying to reason with his brain, and that was really confusing.

Then Henry wiggled his ass a bit. Mike shook, his hips moved reflexively. And then, Henry did that thing around Mike's cock, envelopping and warm, something like a squeeze, or more like a wave, deeply seated around Mike's cock. Mike felt his control slip, groaned in defeat as the same time as his fist unclenched and Henry's fistful of locks slid free. One hand behind his back anchoring him on Mike knee, Henry gave a few more sensual twists, body rippling and rocking on Mike's eager cock, and it was over, Mike was gone, exploding, he gripped the young bastard's hips and let it wash through him, shoving angry jets of come in Henry's body as deep as he could go. He let Henry's body squeeze him to the last drop.

Mike couldnt help but feel both really light headed from a great orgasm and totally pissed off at being so easy to manipulate. Let's talk about consent for fuck's sake ! And not being gay ! And about having no memory as to how he ended up in bed in the first place. He scowled, and shoved Henry sideways off of him on the bed.

And that's when he heard it : a small squelshy noise. A vulgar little cum-in-your-ass small squelshy noise. Absolutely... filthy. A thousand porn pics flashed in his brain. Henry watched him from under those damn dark curly bangs and long eyelashes, all well behaved and contrite now. All he could think of was : Oh, i have to see that. I have to see. A vision of parted ass cheeks and come dripping out of a puffed up hole. So thats exactly what he asked because apparently his brain to mouth filter was on vacation : "i have to watch so come here and turn around". And Mike had a mini thrill of victory because Henry complied. Henry moved smoothly on hands and knees and turned to show his ass to Mike obediently. He was still watching him from the corner of his eye, twisted from behind his shoulder, with a shy little smile.

Mike digged his fingers roughly in his ass cheeks, squeezed to see his hole slightly stretched, not closing properly. There it was, a little glob of his spunk dripping from Henry's asshole. He put his index on it, feeling the sensitive puff of skin around Henry's hole jerk minutely. "i can't believe i just fucked a vampire" then " i cant believe that just came out of my mouth". he poked his finger in his hole accusingly repeatedly. He played around through it, mock-pushing his seed back in. His brain lost the last battle, shattered to nowhere in the sky. "So..." he said, musing, "if you dont mind taking it up the ass, how would you feel about a threesome ?" 

Henry shuddered.


End file.
